From the mind of Alejandro
by Stripes93
Summary: Has anyone else wondered what Alejandro was thinking when he made it to the top of the Volcano? Well here's your chance to see what I think. *SPOILER!* One shot


**A/N: This is my first TDWT fanfiction. Alejandro is my favorite characters and from the moment I watched him lose I wanted to know what was going on in his mind from the time he reached the top of the volcano. So enjoy. I don't own TDWT, Alejandro, Heather, and all the dialogue is straight from the show.**

I was so close I could nearly taste it-it tasted like gold dipped in chocolate. As I made it to the top of the volcano, hands on my sacrifice I heard Chris. "Looking for_ this_?" He asked, holding out the suitcase with_ un millon de dolares_. I smiled and kissed the effigy before running to the edge of the volcano, effigy above my head. I could feel the searing heat rushing up, saw the lava boiling, and could practically hear my brother Jose begging for a bit of my money. In my minds eyes I saw myself as my father's new favorite, laughing in Jose's face as I rolled around in my pile of cash. _'This is for you-'_

My thoughts were cut short as I heard her voice scream 'No!' She was breathless and I couldn't help but turn to look.

"You're gorgeous when you've lost," I said as she fell down, tears in her beautiful gray eyes. They ran down her cheeks while she cried about how she was going to lose-the money and me.

"So...what are you more upset about losing? The million...or me?" I asked, genuinely hopping she'd say me. Throughout the season of TDWT I found myself becoming more and more attracted to this evil, cunning she-devil. No...more than attracted. I loved her. Her gorgeous gray eyes, her beautiful black hair, even the way she growled my name when she was angry. Everything about her I loved.

She immediately denied her feelings as she always did, claiming she could never fall for a jerk like me. I smirked and bent down to look her full in the face. "Then...why are you blushing?" I asked, wanting to hold her blushing face my hands.

"Hello! We're, like, right beside the hottest thing on the planet." She told me.

"Admit it. You're in love with me!" I accused her. She stood up and denied it once again.

"I don't love you! I love...I mean hate! I hate you!" I smiled. She had slipped knew it.

"I know what you meant. And I must confess. At first, yes my intentions were purely strategic. That is no longer the case." I grabbed her arms and pulled her a little closer. "Because you! You have stolen my heart." I heard the peanut gallery sigh as I finally spilled my pent up emotions. "Our connection goes deeper than any game. Together we can take over the world." I looked into her eyes and smiled as she admitted that she did feel something. "_Mi amor,_" I said and kissed her like I wanted to do for so long. She was unresponsive for a moment before she finally got a clue and kissed me back, deepening our love._ 'Mi amor. Mi angel. Tu eres la mujer más hermosa. '_ I thought. I felt as though I had won more than one millions dollars today. I had finally won the love of the woman I had wanted for so long. If only I could make this moment last. I would be sure to buy a copy of this tape and replay this moment over and over again-of course while Jose was watching so I could rub it in his face.

That was when she broke my heart. Before I knew what happen her knee had made contact with my groin and I was sitting on a giant ice cube. _'Mis huevos.'_ I thought as she sent me flying down the volcano. As much as my _pelotas_ hurt my heart hurt even worse. My world had crashed down on me and my relaity set it. I had won nothing today. Not TDWT, not the million dollars, not the woman I loved. _'Por que Heather?'_ I thought. _'Why?'_ I could hear Jose laughing already.

**A/N: So did you like it? Excuse my horrible excuse for Spanish. I'm only in my third year and tried to use what I knew. Translations: _'un millon de dolares' _Means one millions dollars. _'Mi amor. Mi angel. Tu eres la mujer más hermosa_._.' _Means: My love. My angel. You are the most beautiful woman. _'Mis heuvos.' _Means my eggs. _'Pelotas.' _Is balls. And _'Por que'_ means why.**** I hope you enjoyed my fanfiction. Please don't forget to comment. :D**_  
_


End file.
